Robotboy
Robotboy is the titular protagonist of the show of the same name. He is the latest creation of the world renowned scientist Professor Moshimo. Due to fears that Robotboy would be stolen by his arch-enemy Dr. Kamikazi and his main henchman Constantine to be used to take over the world, Professor Moshimo entrusts Robotboy to 10-year-old Tommy Turnbull, his biggest fan. While being protected by Tommy and his two friends Lola Mbola and Gus Turner, or "G-man" as he calls himself, Robotboy learns how to behave and act as if he were a real boy. Appearance Robotboy was intended by Professor Moshimo to resemble a real boy. He has a round head with blue 'ears'. Most of his body is white, but his hands and feet are blue. He also has luminous, light blue eyes. His eyes turn red when he changes into his super activation mode. In deactivation mode he is small and resembles a doll. His ears are folded away so only his round head is mainly visible. His eyes are also closed and they remain light blue. In super activation mode, he is much taller and has long legs. He has a medium-sized, primarily silver instead of white body. His ears, hands, and feet are dark blue. He has a dark blue mask-like face with a red outlining. Personality Robotboy is very naive almost to a fault, and is very easily led (most often by Gus, and into certain negative situations). However, when things come down to the wire, he's often the first to react and has a fair understanding of his surroundings and circumstances. Robotboy is overprotective of Tommy and his friends (and Robotgirl during their brief encounter) On more than one occasion, he's been openly willing to do anything to keep each of them safe. If Tommy orders him to stop though, Robotboy will stop almost instantly. Robotboy's over-protectiveness is more blatant in the beginning episodes of the first season, then again near the end of the season. This cycles throughout the first three seasons that were aired. He is shown not to like dishonesty, and has a fair bit of respect for those around him (except for Gus). He appears to like having fun with Tommy and on occasion Lola. Trivia *Robotboy is similar to Jenny Wakeman and Robot Jones. He is also similar to Pinocchio as Pinocchio, Robotboy and the previous two robot characters mentioned all want to be treated as real life human beings. They all share human-like characteristics. *Robotboy acts much more serious in his super activation form. *In the French dub Robotboy talks whilst in super activation mode. However when he is in this form in the English dub he remains silent. *It is unknown what happened to him after the series was cancelled, but it could implied he still fights the villains and saves the day. Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Mechanically Modified Category:Brutes Category:Kids Category:Heroic Creation Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Bond Protector Category:Elementals Category:Humanoid Category:Genderless Category:Siblings Category:Related to Villain Category:Artificial Intelligence Category:Pawn of the Villain Category:Global Protection Category:Titular Category:Keeper of Secret Identity Category:Protectors Category:Comedy Heroes Category:Successful Category:Fighter Category:Inventors Category:Falsely Accused Category:Neutral Good Category:Truth-Seekers Category:Strong-Willed Category:Determinators Category:Loyal Category:Supporters Category:Famous Category:Telekinetics Category:Mysterious Category:Science Fiction Heroes Category:Unwanted Category:Heroes from the Past Category:Pacifists Category:Merciful Category:Mentally Ill Category:Rogues Category:Passionate Learners Category:Insecure Category:Status dependent upon Player choice Category:The Chosen One Category:Immortals Category:Businessmen Category:Dreaded Category:Teams Category:Martial Artists Category:Special Agents Category:Heroic Criminals Category:Rebellion Heroes Category:Adventurers Category:Warriors Category:Misguided Category:Archenemy Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Category:Tragic Category:Anthropomorphic Category:Tricksters Category:Superheroes Category:Selfless Category:Control Freaks Category:False Antagonist Category:Outright